Lithium-ion batteries have been more and more widely used in the fields of mobile electronic devices, electric vehicles, energy storage and the like as the most representative energy storage devices in the new energy field. The lithium-ion battery can be divided into a wound-type lithium-ion battery and a laminated-type lithium-ion battery according to the preparation process.
At present, a preparation process of a cell of the laminated-type lithium-ion battery is basically divided into the following three modes:
(1) simple laminated mode: a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator are cut into a predetermined size, then the cut positive electrode plate, the cut negative electrode plate and the cut separator are laminated in accordance with the order of the negative electrode plate—the separator—the positive electrode plate—the separator—the negative electrode plate, thereby obtaining the laminated-type lithium-ion cell;
(2) Z-shaped separator mode: a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate are cut into a predetermined size, then the cut positive electrode plate and the cut negative electrode plate are orderly inserted into a separator folded as a Z shape, thereby obtaining the laminated-type lithium-ion cell;
(3) winding-separator mode: a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate are cut into a predetermined size, then the cut positive electrode plate and cut the negative electrode plate are engaged on a separator, finally the separator is wound, thereby obtaining the laminated-type lithium-ion cell.
Because in the preparation process of the traditional laminated-type cell with the Z-shaped separator mode, every time the preparation of one cell is completed, the separator needs to be cut off so as to perform preparation of the next cell, such an operation is relatively complex, preparation of every cell will require a longer auxiliary time, therefore, production efficiency needs to be improved, and it is required for higher durability and other performances of a separator cutting device.